The Traintracks towards Zion
by batahyeshua
Summary: December 24, 2012, 10:54 pm. While resting after a long day, Timmy Turner heard a loud rumbling sound of a train passing by his house. Although Cosmo already told the stories about this train, Timmy is still unsure on why it occured for him of all the children. Based on the PODMD series, and may feature characters that might be relevant on the future.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Arrival of the Polar Express

The night is deep, and the wind is cold...

The winter snow is falling, and the coldness struck throughout the night.

Asleep on his bed, a ten year old can't sleep soundly…

Remembering that today, his parents are not staying.

He woke up and exclaimed "Uggh… I can't sleep!"

And three tiny, little beings floated in front of him.

The bucktooth child simply stared at them, the female of the tiny fairies exclaim

"Well, sport, you have the entire house on your own."

But the child went back to bed, sombering and wimpering,

Shouting. "I wish that my parents are with me here."

One of the fairies raised his wand, but the other stopped him from doing so,

Nodding a clear "No" and "Wait" behind the child's back.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Hi Timmy!" Timmy's mom replied, to which the child came._

 _Timmy noticed something unusual… because despite wearing winter clothes, his mom and dad have things packed up for summer._

" _Um, mom, dad, I know you are going out for a vacation… but why do you have summer clothes? Aren't they. You know… inappropriate?"_

" _If you just look on the Northern Hemisphere, yes, you're right!" Tmmy's father replied. "But we are spending the winter… on Australia!"_

" _Oh, the guy with a patch on his head with a kangaroo pet…" Timmy remarked, but taking notice of his reply, he shook his head and remarked "I mean… so what?"_

" _When it is winter here, there, it's summer!" his mom replied. "You'll be staying here for the entirety of our vacation!"_

" _But can I at least join…"_

" _No,son. It's a just a trip for 2 package." Mr. Turner replied to him. "But since you are staying here, we hired someone to take care of you…"_

" _But Tootie's… I mean, Vicky's family are off spending the Holidays on Costa Rica…"_

" _Well, I don't know how you knew about that, but you know that we have hired a maid!" His dad remarked, which made Timmy groan…._

* * *

" _Timmy…" Timmy's maid faced the child. Timmy noticed that the young woman is packing up to leave and go somewhere._

" _Wait, Isabel, where are you going?"_

" _To celebrate Noche Buena with my family!" the maid replied, to which Timmy asks "A custom of yours in your country?"_

" _Uh-hu." she replied. "But this will be different since Alfred will be joining in…"_

" _But can I join?" Timmy remarked, to which she replied "Um, Arthur Kirkland will be there as well…."_

" _On the other hand…. I'll pass."_

" _Oh." she replied. "Are you ok being alone?"_

" _Hey, you are a Country, after all. You know even alone, I have a family."_

" _Well, I'lll be leaving money and food, and will return tomorrow morning. Merry Christmas… oops, I'm in America… Happy Holidays Timmy!"_

" _Happy Holidays too, Isabel…" Timmy remarked sadly._

* * *

"Timmy, I know you are sad… but you still have your fairy family!" Wanda remarked, trying to calm his resolute sadness..

Timmy was to say something when he felt an earthquake rumbling his room,

Of something big approaching towards his neighbourhood.

Noticing the anomaly, the child looked at the window, and saw something unusual…

Train tracks on the road!

"What on earth… Wanda, last time I check, our house isn't near the railroad!"

He said curiously, accepting it to be of another nature.

"Oh, yes I know." Wanda said, somehow knowing, but pretending without.

"Wanda, I'm not being sarcastic…" cried the child.

"Timmy, I AM not being sarcastic. I know there isn't a railroad there." She remarked.

"But only something could appear, with such magic on this eve…"

"Ok, I know it's Christmas, but can magic make us speak in rhymes?"

"Yes it can!" Wanda's husband cluelessly exclaimed, but annoyed at the remark, the others did not respond.

Suddenly, a loud horn was heard, and they noticed the train passing pass his house.

The lights of each cabin came by ,casting the shadows of the window frame.

Timmy's special dog, barges in the room, and as if it is normal, it spoke up.

"Timmy, Timmy, there's a train outside. I've seen many in the pass but not like this…."

But the dog added, as if aware of the weirdness of the Christmas cheer…

"Why, rhymes? And I thought Christmas can't be magical."

Timmy decides to get his jacket, and come out towards the snow,

Waiting at the train to move to slow

And when the train halted its movement, Timmy read the sign on one of the cab

On it forming a phrase, which when read, spelled "The Polar Express."

* * *

 _ **A/N: I decided to do this series because I felt that the PODMD series needed a Christmas story. For everyone's notice, this happens before the Intervention series in my PODMD series, so the Timmy Turner here would be there. I decided to do this in order to not only introduce new characters for a Inter-Saga stories but also to experiment on interactions of the said characters.**_

 ** _This series, although focusing a lot on Fairly Odd Parents, features characters and story elements from the following series:  
_**

 ** _Gravity Falls (This story occurs before the Gravity Falls main series occurs)_**

 ** _Kids Next Door (This arc is before the major battles in PODMD Saga 3 occurs)_**

 ** _The Polar Express (mainly the plot and setting... although you'll be surprise on how the story will go)_**

 ** _Also, there are references to the PODMD universe... so in order to understand... it's better if you have background to them._**

 ** _I know I haven't updated that much. Schooling, writer's block, and most especially, my personal struggle with depression had halted the progression of my series... but just reading my own stories actually gave me the very things I needed to cope up and move forward with life._**

 ** _I cannot even imagine that I wrote them as if it foreshadows what is yet to happen to me personally._**

 ** _So anyways, this will be a short story, planned it to last at least 5-10 chapters... so, yeah, enjoy and Merry Christmas!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Ride with Friends

As the young child stared at the train, a middle-aged man called him out.

"Young lad!" The man shouted. "Come here and listen!"

Timmy came near, without hesitation, his three fairies replacing the button tuffs on his winter suit

Leaving the door open, the child's unique dog barked, and ran towards Timmy, with glee despite the snow.

Timmy talked to the conductor, with curiosity on his head.

"Sir, what is this?" Timmy asks, but the man replied "Of course, This is the Polar Express! Which takes everyone to the North Pole!"

"Oh… alright. Can I come in?" The child remarked, surprising the man on the child's willingness to join.

"Wow, never had someone as eager as you, but you need to be briefed."

But responding to the man, Timmy replied "It's a train in the middle of the night, on a neighbourhood on Christmas Eve.

If there is nothing magical about it, what else would it be?"

"How have you heard about this magical wonder?" the conductor replied.

"I think I'll better be silent… what I said is enough."

* * *

 _ **Flashback: A few minutes before**_

" _Uggh… why is there rumblings in your place Timmy…" a voice in Timmy's head responded._

 _Holding his hand within his pocket, Timmy held on to something, and began to respond to the voice on his head._

" _Sorry… it's just a magical train passing my house…"_

" _A MAGICAL TRAIN!" Another, screeching voice shouted out in his mind. Although here are no visible signs of that reaction on Timmy's face, he was still startled with that._

" _Tootie, how many times do I have to tell you to NOT startle us like that!" The other voice gave a rebuke, but Timmy simply mentally replied "What do you know about this, Tootie De Leslie?"_

" _Oh! I heard about the Polar Express from the kids in the church that we are visiting." Tootie's voice mentally resonated on his head. "It's a magical train that visits on Christmas Eve that takes kids to the North Pole."_

" _Everybody knows that there is nothing in the North Pole aside from Ice , more Ice… and the occasional KND patrol…" the other voice replied to Timmy._

" _I'm supposed to be the expert on this stuff… Santa is real, is affiliated with the fairies, and has a workshop in the North Pole… which can change shape from time to time…" Timmy replied._

" _Well, lucky for you then." Tootie replied. "You are chosen to join this ride of a lifetime! Just go in and wish us there!"_

" _But it's a train… we still need tickets…" the other voice replied._

" _Trixie…" Tootie responded against the other voice "This is a Magical Train. Tickets will be on our pockets the moment we are inside."_

" _How'd you know about this, Tootie?" Timmy asks her, to which the response is "From the other kids."_

" _Alright then. Just as planned. I go inside, you'll join. Deal."_

" _Deal." The two responded._

* * *

"Smart kid…" the conductor responded. He checked on a smartphone, a method to keep up with times, and asks Timmy the question "What is your name sir?"

"Timmy Turner." The child replied.

"According to my list, there are three invited from your household." the conductor responded. "Is Tootie De Leslie and Trixie Tang still sleeping in your house."

"To which I wish that they are already awake, and coming here to see the train." Timmy replied, while looking back to his abode.

Silence occurred, but Timmy just raised his voice.

"I SAID I WISH TOOTIE AND TRIXIE ARE NOW IN MY LIVING ROOM!"

From inside the house, the two rushed towards the train, gleefully smiling, knowing they are chosen as well.

"No way, I can't believe it!" Tootie remarked "We are chosen as well!"

"This is weird, but I'll still take it." Trixie spoke, joyfully and doubtfully.

"We are all here, so can we now come in?" the boy replied.

To which the conductor replied "Sure, Welcome aboard the Polar Express!"

As the three climbs up, the dog follows, but is blocked by the man, remarking "No pets allowed."

The dog sat, and wimpered towards Timmy, but Timmy simply commanded "Sparky, take charge and lock the door."

"The dog knows to lock your door?" the conductor remarked, but Sparky simply ran back to the house, closing it without hesitation.

The house lights lit up, and loud music was then heard, with Timmy remarking "My dog knows some tricks that no other can do."

The conductor then smiled, and said "Alright, hop aboard children."

But his mind simply asked, saying "Your Majesty, this has to be worthwhile."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Meeting New People

The three rode on, and the engines roared, and on the tracks the Express moved.

Rumblings are felt under the three children's feet, as they all went inside the warm cabin's wind.

They went inside, and are astonish to see: children of their many ages, playing across the room.

"Find comfort and have a sit, and enjoy your trip, as we cross across countryside, towards the northern ice!"

The conductor said, with joy in his voice, but the three went on and found their place.

The three sat on a couch on the right, beside a child, whose eyes are on a parch.

Noticing this, Timmy immediately asks "What are you reading, friend? What can you get out on a brochure?"

"I wanted to know and see what kind of train is this." The child remarked, in a strange cold voice.

"Oh, I see, but as if you don't know. This train is magic, and we are heading to the North Pole."

"There is no such thing as magic, and everything has an explanation." The boy remarked. "Unless science can prove, show me otherwise."

"You're the type who would believe, if a researcher does search on mysteries." Timmy exclaimed, but the other kid remarked

"If that could happen, I would be awed… but since I'm open to mysteries, I'll find the truth about this train, both of us will."

"Both of you, have you said?" Timmy said with a curious tone. "So you have a sibling aboard this train?"

"Yes." The boy said, putting his reading material down to turn to Timmy.

Having brown, hazelnut hair and a quirky grin, the child reached his hand, and exclaimed "Hi, I'm Dipper."

In reply, Timmy returned the gesture. "Hello, My name's Timmy Turner."

"Wow, nice to meet you, from California too?"

"Yes, I am, from Dimmsdale here."

"So, you have three siblings… and to think that my life is…."

"Nope, not my siblings." Timmy replied with ease. "My friends… umm, in a sleepover."

"Female friends in a sleepover? Either you're lucky, or you're not a man."

Timmy heard a twin giggle, blushed and replied "Hey, don't be judgemental!"

To which Timmy heard from his green fairy in his button "Wow, you can be burned in the snow."

Timmy then heard, a hyperactive scream, a girl taking a dare and sprinkled in candy on her nose to lick.

Dipper continued staring at the paper, and remarked "That's my twin Mabel."

"What?" Timmy remarked, to which Cosmo remarked "Wow, and I thought your school is weirder."

The train then slowed down, and in the winter snow, a mansion came into view. Everyone noticed the train climbing the track up towards the hill, and into a bridge beside a window sill.

Trixie then stared, on the outside of the woods. Familiar with the place, she remarked "Northwest Mansion?"

"You know this place, Trixie?" Timmy asks, to which she replied

"Yes, a family friend of mine. But how could this train come pass, let alone have tracks near the mansion, when I once visited here, and notice they don't exists?"

"Trixie, why whine, and why do you rhyme?" Tootie remarked.

"Maybe its how magic works, or the magic of the season works." Trixie replied.

"Rhymes? Ok, you are imagining. I here none of it." Dipper simply concentrated. "It's just another stop, maybe the final one before going to the so-called North Pole."

Timmy then turned to the other two, whispered "He might not even believe Santa exists, let alone magic itself."

"I can hear you!" Dipper told them, passively missing the magic of rhyming.

The opening of the train stopped, in front of the entrance to their cabin

Inches from the balcony fence, a child, awaken, came outside.

The conductor came and brought steps down, and held his lamp to search for the guest. A seafoam pajama was seen, with Trixie rushing on to the window sill.

Distracted from his reading, Dipper shouted back at her.

"Hey, miss, can't you see I'm reading."

"Sorry and excuse me, as I have a chance to see a friend , someone I know personally, who acts differently from who she feels."

Ignoring her, Dipper simply moved aside. Trixie sat where he used to be, and annoyed at his friend, Dipper look at the bucktoothed boy

"How could she be friends with the rich."

"Why is it a mystery to you, well I don't know? Maybe because his father is just the CEO of the Tang group of companies."

"Ok, I take back my insult about you earlier." Dipper said. "If you three are rich, then how come…"

"Hey, don't put a judgement on how rich people act, stereotypes are what we, rich are not." Trixie defended her class upbringing, but Dipper insisted "Well, I'll prove you wrong then."

He stood up, and went toward the entrance, to which the new kid came in, now in a Russian coat.

Purposefully stepping on the coat, Dipper did, the girl just stopped, turned, and slapped him.

Timmy, Trixie, Tootie just looked away, pretending they didn't pushed him. Timmy just defened himself "Well, that is an absolutely rude to do such gesture."

The newcomer sat behind them, on an empty sit. Dipper simply returned, and with a slapmark on his cheek

"See? I have proof."

"You became rude, you deserve it." Timmy remarked, with the other two girls nodding in synchrony.

Dipper notices the oddity, and asks them "Are you cousins then?"

To which Trixie replied "Nope, we are not related by blood."

"But you three seem to be so close, as if you are like twins, or at least connected by your minds?"

"If you believe in magic, then it shall be easy." Tootie remarked, with Timmy adding "But you at least believe in telepathy, and I thought you are hopeless."

"Hey, I just said that because twins have this weird sense where we can feel each other, you know." Dipper defended herself, but Trixie responded "Watch me deal with her, rich to rich, politely and nice."

The young girl climbed up, and faced backward, stared at the new girl, still sobering about her coat.

"Hi, remember me?"

"Why would I remember a commoner like…" she replied smugly, but upon seeing her equal, knew she acted wrongly. Eyes wide and jumping up the couch, she exclaimed "No way! Trixie, you're aboard here too!"

But the conductor came near then, scolding "No standing on the sits, mam." But the new girl gave a sass, saying "Hey, I already boarded the train, now shut up and let me do what I…"

But Trixie simply reaches out and cuddles her head, sealing her mouth and instead replied "What Pacifica meant is that she'll listen and do what you shall say, as she is now under the jurisdiction of this train and its staff."

"Typical of rich people…" the conductor muttered. He then looked at his phone, and exclaimed "A Miracle, 12 minutes ahead of schedule. First Christmas of this, happening in 5 years, better get prepared and hopefully not delayed. Next stop, North Pole, I better move forward."

The train begins to move, with the wheels again rolling. Trixie releases her grip, but Pacifica seems disappointed. Pacifica sits down, distress on what has happens, and uttered "Why the heck did you say that Trixie?"

"To brag about riches, is something I learned not to do, as someday they can be taken, as previous wars has shown." She responded soundly.

"As if that can happen, the Northwests are stable."

"You might be wrong, as it may happen over a summer."

"If that happens, that might be prophetic, but if it doesn't, then Trixie has changed." Timmy's green fairy silently whispered at Timmy, but Wanda simply responded "You then preferred a spoiled, bratty girl over the one who is humble?"

"Then why have I chosen you my dear, instead of your celebrity –um- sister!" Cosmo replied to her.

"That doesn't rhyme!" Wanda replied to him

"But who cares! This story doesn't care about rhymes!"

As the husband and wife continued bickering, Dipper's twin sister came in to meet them.

"Hello Dipper, hello guys…" Mabel giggled "I want you to meet my new friend, Chloe Carmichael."

" _Why do I have a vibe that I have met her before…"_ Timmy remarked, telepathically to his friends.

" _Um, didn't we see her, among the escorts of Rachel?"_ Tootie replied to him in the same manner.

" _Let's just wait and see, as it cannot be possible, as the KND is busy, and can't spare any hour."_ Trixie followed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Ticketing Troubles

As the trip moved on, there is an absolute isolation, Timmy just stared at the activities Dipper is facing, somehow doing some dribbles solving the mystery of the very train they are in.

Tootie is now busy interacting with Mabel and Chloe, and the rich girls, as everyone talked about, had their own spot alone in the train.

However, for the three, their newfound gift knows their connection, they can observe far more that what everyone knows.

* * *

 _ **Background Information!**_

" _Welcome to background information ladies and gentleman, I'm your host, Cosmo Periwinkle!" Cosmo went in front of the stage while waving to everyone else._

" _Now, usually, I would have Sparky here to explain , but I have a bucket list of people to explain what is happening here, and here's the person who will help!"_

 _Cosmo waved his wand on the air, a suddenly, a stream of mud got stuck on his face, with a kid wearing a green poloshirt and shorts appearing, pointing a finger towards Cosmo, as if commanding to do an attack, and a large, medium built, bipedal water creature landed on the floor of the stage, and the kid simply saying "Wait, where are we? I'm in the middle of a battle and then…"_

 _Cosmo wipes the mud off his face and remarks "Hey Max from Petalburg City, welcome to my show! Can you please explain why can Timmy, Trixie and Tootie can talk to each other without saying anything?"_

" _Oh, Cosmo, it's you…" Max remarked to him. "First, Ash, then…"_

" _Just say hi to my audience and explain to them why Timmy,Trixie, and Tootie are known in the PODMD as the Wand Trio!"_

" _Oh, you got me here to explain that?"_

" _Come on… just say it!"_

" _What's the catch?"_

" _I'll tell your sister who your crush is in the KND…"_

" _But I don't have one…"_

 _Cosmo then used his wand to reveal Cupid's bow in his hand, and knowing what it can do "Now, will you?", Max simply said "Ok…" and faced everyone._

" _You see, they are called the Wand Trio because all three of them wield 3 wands that helps them connect with each other's mind, and they all managed to go thru a series of trials in order to do so. And thus, they became very close to each other…"_

" _No mention about the Darkness, the Airwar over Dimmsdale, the…"_

" _Cosmo, I did my part, that is all I know. I was absent during the Airwar, you know…."_

" _Oh, ok then…" Cosmo then raised his wand again and made Max disappear._

" _Well, that's all folks, let's see each other again!"_

* * *

"This is a compromise that we have to do…" Timmy said to himself, mentally as to not raise suspicion. "Quick thinking back there, Tootie De Leslie."

"I just saw Trixie's worry, of an inevitable conflict between Mabel and Pacifica, and knowing her personally, I opted to act, so this is the best we can do, to avoid a fight, and to plan a way, to discover a reconciliatory path." Tootie remarked.

"Yeah, based on experience, and Pacifica really well, she isn't used to interactions, like I did in school. Homeschool's a disadvantage, especially in her estate, where they are raised to keep themselves high, while looking down at other's low." Trixie replied back at them.

"I just noticed something, of how weird it is…" Pacifica remarked, picking off from their chat of Christmas giving. "Of how come despite my behaviour, Trixie, I still receive gifts from the unknown. My mom said suitors, but I believe in Santa, but if it truly is Santa, I never once received coal."

"Wait, what? I once received a ton!" Timmy exclaimed to Trixie telepathically, but Tootie simply talked to Trixie, and said the following "It is because maybe there is more, to being rewarded for good works?"

"The concept of Grace, shared by the trainer named Max?" Timmy asks them, but was distracted when Dipper asks a question loudly.

"Did the Polar Express existed on the first Christmas Eve?"

"Hey, Dipper, perhaps you are over-analyzing, just enjoy the trip. The freshness of the air, and a wish for a…"

"SHH!" the two young girls exclaimed, causing Timmy to shut, and said "…um I mean, a craving for hot chocolate!"

However, the conductor then came in the cabin, and Tootie took noticed. He asks her ticket out, which she gleefully showed from her pocket.

Awed on how shiny, and how magical it is, the two girls with Tootie looked at their own pockets. Behold, a golden ticket, with the art of the Polar Express, shining in the light and captivating their sight.

To which their tickets had, for some reason been punched, with some letters engraved, for it to be read.

Tootie has the letters AH engraved, Mabel received the marks of TC,

Meanwhile, only Chloe bravely asks the conductor to explain:

"Why do I have letters D and N… and I have none in my name."

The conductor stooped down, and simply replied the words "You will know, when the time comes."

"Man, that was weird." Timmy remarked, and seeing Dipper, he cannot wonder how to draw nearer.

As he distances himself from Timmy, as if he's angry,

But as it appears to be, he's just solving.

The conductor came near, and asks for tickets, Timmy just showed his, got punched, and returned.

Timmy noticed the letters, H and F on his, and the conductor reaches to Dipper, to which Dipper asks "A ticket? But I thought this trip is free?"

"Try it, maybe you have one in your pocket."

"Sir, I would assure you there is no…" Dipper stopped when he cupped something in his pocket. "Wait… wha…" Dipper just stood speechless, as he noticed the feel of a metallic ticket, and showed to the conductor the golden pass. He punched it, and the letters BV is on to his.

As he is bizarre by it, he stared as it was returned, and flipped it back and forth, analyzing it bit-by-bit. Timmy came near, and knowing he is right, writhighly teased….

"I thought you do not believe in magic… you just saw it in your very eyes."

"He just snucked it in when I came near him when I arrived… that's all." Dipper sightily replied, but Timmy knew better, he has just denied.

The conductor then came near Pacifica and Trixie, the later gave hers in an instant, but Pacifica became hesitant. After explaining to her what happens, Pacifica placed her hand into her inner clothes' pocket, and noticing the metallic feel, pulled out to show a reveal. The conductor punched, and Trixie has "VF", but noticing the difference, Pacifica exclaimed "Sir, mine's different. Why did my friend has VF, while I have 'BH'"

But the conductor simply leans, and somehow, gave a snitch "Here in this train, you all are equal in my eyes."

As the conductor left, Pacifica simply showed the ticket towards the light, the punched letters are for her, imaginary to the sight. The metallic shin is that made of a gold leaf, and the girl simply comments "Not ba…"

Suddenly a gush of cold wind came in, despite all windows being closed. The cold breeze managed to blew Pacifica's ticket away, and on the same coincidence, something in Chloe's pocket came to life. Familiar with the tune, Tootie communicated telepathically to the others:

"Guys, Chloe's alarm sound like…those alarms used by the KND."

Chloe simply stood up, and looked at Mabel and Tootie, and simply said "Excuse me, guys, I have to go to the bathroom…" But Mabel simply insisted, will his eyes sparkling "Can we just go together, as pals and as bodyguard?"

Chloe simply exclaimed "I can do it alone." Stood up, and went to the back corridor. There she noticed Pacifica chasing the ticket flying in the air, and noticing the surroundings, no windows are open. As if by magic, a window suddenly flung open, and the cold wind came in and the hot, cabin wind came out. The ticket flew outside, and Pacifica chased, and Trixie came by to give an assist. Chloe simply brought her glasses, and put it on, and somehow, she saw, the mirage of a homeless, adult man in ragged tatters, holding and waiving the golden pass, simulating that of a wind.

Raising suspicion, and wearing the said spectacle, Chloe followed the ticket as well, and soon bumped with Pacifica. They both stumbled to the floor, and simply watched from afar, as the ticket flew away and into the slipstream of the train.

Annoyed at the result, and disappointed at what happened, Pacifica, angry, went on and tackled Chloe. But on instinct, the girl moved swiftly, and instead of being tackled, Chloe simple disengages and puts Pacifica back on the floor. The rich girl simply yelled "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! You lowly peasant, had you not stumbled me, I could've had a chance to get back my ticket from there."

"Calling me a peasant, is wrong and rude, and out of disappointed, you tried to attack me. I only did this to protect myself… but please don't blame me, as I know a way to recover it."

Annoyed, and out of reflex, Pacifica simply yelled "GUARDS!" at the young lady. But Chloe simply scoffs, and simply replied "Typical." and released the said kid from her clutches.

Gaining enough attention, everyone on the train saw, and surprised to see Chloe beating the rich kid out. Chloe simply went on, stood up and was about to move, when Pacifica, annoyed, stood up, searched for something, and brought out a hundred dollars in cash.

"Here. Never talk about what I did." But Chloe simply scoffs, and said "You can use that for something else."

"Why reject, a kid cannot get a hundred bucks." But Chloe, annoyed, did not show in her speech but said "My services are free, I would not need that." She just moves on and opens the door, towards the other cabin, to which she went. Annoyed at that, Pacifica simply throws the money on the ground, but Trixie came in, and calms her down.

"I WAS HUMILIATED BY A LOWLY PEASANT!" cried the Northwest, but Trixie simply said, in a positive light.

"Once this trip is gone, everyone else will see this as a dream, so do not bo…"

But the Northwest simple placed her hand in the pocket, and throws it away. Upon doing so, she exclaimed:

"Free bills for everyone, just promise to never say a thing!"

Paper bills filled the air, and many kids went on to grab it, but seeing the scene, Dipper felt disgusted, and looked at Timmy and remarked "Blarggh… she's the worse."

"Wow, I didn't think someone can top Trixie's misdeeds." Timmy replied to him, to which Dipper responded "Then you are lucky then."

He then saw Mabel, going in and gathering the cash, and Dipper immediately saw, and blatantly scolded his twin.

"Mabel! Don't do that! You're just going to feed her ego!"

But Mabel ignored, and simply said "But she doesn't have a goat, and we have free cash! Maybe I can use this on our future summer trip!"

Soon, even Timmy saw Tootie, gathering all the bills as well.

"Hey, um Tootie, what are you…"

"I need them to somehow create an excuse, to make my sister stop me from doing evil to me."

"Come on Tootie!" Timmy yelled "I thought you know much… money is known to be the root, of all kinds of evil…"

"Timmy, it isn't…" cried the brunette. "…it is the LOVE of money, that causes is."

"But your actions tell something else, perhaps it's best to lie low?" Timmy shouted back, and soon noticed that even Trixie, came in to gather some.

Bizarred at this behaviour, Timmy was about to say something, but Pacifica tooked noticed, and said "Friend, but you are richer than my family could ever be…"

But happily, Trixie asked Tootie, to give to her what she had gathered, and the former did so, and Trixie handle all the gathered cash back to Pacifica. Surprised at the gesture, and bizarre by the attitude displayed, Pacifica's eyed widened up, and asked her "But why?"

"Pacifica, I think it's best, to return this back to you. I know this is just a fraction, but it's best if you do. You don't need money to convinced people to silent, but both of us promise, to zip our mouths without pay."

Pacifica simply questioned, and was touched by that, by her actions simply causes her to snatch all of them, and return it to her pouch. She then went on, and returned to her sit, and so did the others, and the trip went on.

Upon settling down, Pacifica asks Trixie "You didn't need to do that. Ms. Trixie Tang. To stoop that low and to pick cash like the rats, you just gave humiliation to your own family name…"

"Why would my family's honor be tarnished? I assure it won't be. Instead, it has built up, that the Tangs can be generous."

"Ge-ne- what's that word?" Pacifica, out of nowhere asks, to which Trixie just fell silent, then replied "Well, you'll learn about it soon…"

Meanwhile, on the back of their cabin, Chloe saw, that what was once the entrance turned out to become the cabin's end.

But when the conductor came and opened the door, as if by magic, Chloe saw a miracle.

The cabin's floor fused with the other cabin, and the stepway of the express are seen again. The conductor came out, and are surprised to see Chloe, and asked her "Why, kid, you are not supposed to cross cabins without an adult…"

"Someone's ticket has been stolen, and was flown off the train, and I promised to get it back, as I know who is behind."

"Who are you to attempt such recovery?"

To which Chloe brought out a phone, and somehow pointed the camera to the old man. After doing that, she flipped the phone and faced it towards the adult. The conductor simply saw the infamous logo, bearing the letters K, N and D, and familiar with it, the conductor didn't say anything, but smiled as if he expected it can occur.

"John Macarthur, I am Chloe Charmichael, number 1048 of the Kids Next Door Sector NYC. I know who or what exactly caused a ticket to fall of this train, and that is through a Crimson Denizen aboard this very train."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Sorry, just went into a week of rest and vecation...**_

 _ **Thank you guys for the great reply so far! Anyways, for everyone's information, Chloe Charmichael would also be the same Chloe Charmichael of season 10... but this happens before she was introduced to Timmy... (which will happen in the future of the series)**_

 _ **Anyways, just read and review!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Ticket Return

"So a KND agent, should I be concerned? I had some of you in the past, and yet what can you do?"

Chloe cannot believe what she has heard, and in responds, said only one thing:

"If you won't believe me, then fine, but I have a duty to make, and to destroy something: a trickster haunting this very train, a trickster than stole a poor child's pass aboard."

"Typical… every year, at least one passenger looses their tickets." The conductor replied to her. "And every year, it miraculously returns. Call it a miracle, or call me a liar, but it will come back, based on my past experience…"

Suddenly, the door behind Chloe opened up, and saw a cheerful smile from the young Mabel Pines. Mabel exclaims "Oh, hi there Chloe, Mister conductor." and notices something golden landing behind Chloe's collar. Astounded, the young girl simply picks it up, and gives it to Chloe, to which former gave a glee.

"Chloe, why on earth is your ticket on your back?"

"Wait what?" the child remarked, as she notices the ticket being given to her. She inspects it and remarks "How did it get here?"

"See, child, there is nothing to worry about." The conductor replied as he went inside the cabin. "It's better if you get inside, if you want to be fine, and I do suggest to return that, to whoever lost theirs."

As he entered to their cabin, Chloe simply stared at the ticket on her hand, flipping it back and forth, and gave herself a question to ponder.

"BH? But mine's different… What could the letters actually mean?"

However, focused on her task, Chloe faces Mabel, and with an angelic smile, exclaimed a request.

"Mabel, can I request, that you return this to someone, to the girl I had conflict with beforehand. She owns this ticket, and needed it to return… but I also need to go forward, to the next cabin to see something…"

"But Chloe, I was about to say, the bathroom's the other way…"

"I made that as an excuse, as I want you to not follow me."

"But why would you, I thought we are friends?"

"It is because we are friends that I am avoiding harm for you."

"What harm, what danger are you trying to find?"

"Just trust me instead, as I know what I'm doing."

Eager to know, yet eager to flow, the child simply said "Okie dockie." and went back inside the cabin. Chloe then decides to climb to go to the next cab, preparing everything she might need on her thumb.

Mabel went inside and decides to come near, the young girl whom earlier has gave a shower of conflict. Seeing her talking to her newfound friend, Mabel interjected by using a fake cough.

"Hello, um, my name is Mabel, and someone I know wanted to help you with your trouble."

"Oh please, what trouble am I in, that I needed to…"

The conductor came near them, and in an instant, asks both of them an intriguing question:

"I know you are happy to meet new people, but I needed to recheck each person's tickets. I have heard that someone lost theirs, and need to ensure that it doesn't happen this year, as it had already occurred in the past."

"But what happens to those who had their tickets lost?" cried Mabel.

"No one knows, but all you should know is that I took them away."

"You mean, kick them out of the train?" Trixie suddenly interjected, but the conductor simply leans, and says "No children must know." terrifying Trixie and, inevitably, Pacifica.

The conductor then straightened, and reaches his hand, asked them of their tickets, and Trixie presented hers. But the conductor later reiterated "Tickets, miss?" but Pacifica denied, but instead saying "Hey, if you need a ticket replacement, I could repay you in cash."

"Tickets are irreplaceable and non-refundable, little miss. Here on this train, cash will get you nowhere."

"Gosh, this train, has no knowledge of value."

"But this train's value is imperishable, so better show yours, else you'll be punished…"

"But hey, I got her ticket!" Mabel immediately interjects, but trying to fiddle, the conductor responded oddly "Well, that answers… little miss, have you lost your ticket?"

"No I haven't! Maybe…" knowing she'll be caught, she concocted a lie, and as how she was taught, she stood up and pointed a finger, accusing Mabel of a very heavy charge. "You stole it!"

Overhearing the oddity, Dipper just stood up, poked his head pass the sit and over looks behind him. He instantly defended her dear little sister "I saw it… her ticket flew out in the window, so there is no way Mabel stole it."

"I can have several witnesses to say that she stole it." Pacifica remarked, but then Timmy showed up, calling her out "Miss, sorry to bother you, but I saw yours fly away, into the slip stream…"

"Yeah. You bump into Chloe, and now you made me the culprit, as if anyone would believe you just because you have money." Mabel exclaimed.

"If this where the court, I would easily win." But annoyed at this, the conductor answer back at Pacifica.

"But since you are in this train, both are in my reign. Whether lost or stolen, I'll take both of you with me."

"Oh, but what on earth, would make you do that?" Pacifica remarked, but a tiny little bell rang, straightening the rich girl's stature.

"Refreshment chocolate, everyone have some." The waiters came in, with the tiny bell signalling their serving performance, but annoyed, the conductor exclaimed "Uggh, refreshment time… take your cup…" but then noticed the rich girl, somehow stiffening and panicking.

The conductor then decides, to grab the bell from the waiter, ringing it a bit and batting an eye at the Northwest prodigy. She simply replies "Yes, yes I'll follow." and immediately lines up behind the conductor. Much to Trixie's knowledge,and knowing her background, she protested that treatment that her friend is being given.

"Mister, that method, is torture for her."

Knowing his wrong, but knows he must place a lesson, the conductor just gave it back, to the waiter and starred at Pacifica. On the young girl's ears, she heard the following words:

"If this is the only was to make you humble, then I glad those bells exists. If you behave well, I'll never use the bell, but if you do not, I'll be forced to do so. But to ensure you'll do, you'll go with the girl you've accused, so that the lesson you'll learn, would hopefully come sink in you."

He then came near to Mabel, and whispered something, and Mabel immediately gleed, and exclaimed "Sign me up!"

But Dipper objected, came near her sister and turned to the conductor "Where are you taking her?" with worry in his face.

"Dipper, Dipper, I'll be fine. If it means gaining friends, then I'll do for that name!" and the three went on, towards the front of the train.

Meanwhile, on top of the train, Chloe threaded through the snow, in her hand a gun, designed to throw snowballs. Primitive and junk looking, she placed her trust in it, while wearing a glasses, to track something in the thick snow.

The Blizzard is thick, and everything's awash, and the snow is deep, making her threading difficult, but the agent pushed on, with a mantra she kept on…

"Never give up, Chloe, and make this mission perfect!"

That is until, she stood still, facing a homeless man straight up, and pointing her weapon, she exclaims a threat.

"Stop right there, Flame Manipulator, I may not know your title, but you nearly killed a young child's life."

"Wow, first time in centuries, who are you and how'd you know my secret?" the man asked.

"My name is Chloe Carmichael, and I'm here to stop you from eating children!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Eating Children, where have you heard that?"

But she didn't think twice, and just blasted out a ball of shining snowy delight. The man disappeared, and the projectile missed, and before she could react, the man hit the child on the neck, and Chloe's vision went black.

* * *

When she woke up. She found herself disarmed, in front of a bonfire with a blanket around. She stood up and noticed the 'denizen', and studied his clothes akin to a homeless man.

The mysterious being simply offered to her a drink, but doubting him, she refused to do so.

"You rejected it, so more for me then." The man said and then laughed, but annoyed, the girl tried to reach whatever instrument she has, and found that none are with her except her KND communicator, smartphone and wallet.

"So, trying to ask where your weapons go?" the man taunted, but Chloe just went on and looked away.

She tried to stand, but decided not to, and knowing this predicament, the man simply said "I know, what I did precarious and dumb, but so are you, kid… to go out in such a bad weather atop a train."

"Got worse experience like this in my past, and please don't underestimate me just because I'm a lass."

"Sassy reply, I would say the least, but in all my years sticking with this train, this is the first on someone guessing who I really am."

"Huh, so that confirms your identity as a Cimson Denizen?" Chloe answered, shivering. And to confirm her suspicion, the man stood up, intimidating her with a matching gargle of voices. Upon seeing her scared, the man simply laughed, and exclaimed "Wow, I don't even have to try…"

"That isn't funny!" the young child remarked, but the man simply just sat back, and said "I'm already retired from eating existence."

"Wait, what?" Chloe exclaimed, but the man leaned closer to her, staring at her pupils, intimidating her if it needs to be.

"Who or by what organization are you working again?"

"The- the-" she stuttered. But remembering her training, she stopped her fears, and simply replied "The Kids Next Door."

The man leaned back, and stood straight, and stared at the bonfire right in front of him.

"Took you 3000 years before you guys show yourselves?"

"Wait, what are you saying and what do you mean?" surprised, she asked.

"I was there, when the Great Binding Chain happen, on that horrible place to be a witness to a massive slaughter and the horror." He replied, staring at the bonfire. "Like the fire in front of you, the entire area is ablaze, with existence so great, only the City Devourer could be matched. Fortunately I escaped the fight, but only when my contractor set me free, the last second before the place is engulfed in the Area In Between."

"But the mere fact you are on that battle proves one thing, you killed children and many more after!"

"Yes, I did, and I regret those times." The man replied while holding a ladle and opening his kettle. "But now, I am retired, so I am no longer part of those that consume."

"But still, those actions on the train…"

"Those actions are, but part of my job." The man replied to her. "My job isn't to cause trouble but for kids to learn their lessons."

"Lessons? But what lessons should they learn?" Chloe asked him, but the man just planted on her mind, something to ponder"'They'? Shouldn't it be 'we?', hmm?"

Chloe didn't understand, and cannot grasp what he meant. But, the man just gave a hint "Haven't you noticed anything?"

"Notice what?" the KND agent asked in confusion at the man.

"And here I thought you are a part of the Legendary KND?"

"Just because I'm a part, doesn't mean I know everything. We are still children, and be wrong when you least expect."

"So, you failed to notice the presence of the saviors against the Dark Cloud? You know, this certain airwar that nearly destroyed our world?"

"What do you mean?" to which she asks, but the man simply chuckled, and remarked "Can't believe how clueless can you be." But to his surprise, Chloe closed her fists, and he stopped laughing, taking a hint that she actually knew, but decided to hide it from him.

"Oh, so you do know."

"I know what you are talking about, and that is why I'm here. Although this is incidental, my mission is still to protect those 'kids', especially those three with three wands that are aboard below. I'm supposed to eliminate you, but you say you aren't to eat children, but why would you throw off a young one's ticket, almost kicking her out of the train, and why are you here then, on this train and not as a passenger?"

The man gave a heavy sigh, and remarked to her in a heavy town "I quit eating children due to my resolve, on almost the exact time some centuries in the past, during an event known as Hannukah in the local culture. A creature of man with complete essence came in their temple, and began to say words that are against to what the tradition dictates. He claimed they are their God, but many didn't believe, myself included, until he said that even this people are also gods, and remembering what I read before, it is more of a symbol of humans thinking of themselves as gods, only to find the one true One will punish them."

"What has it got to do to the events happening now?" Chloe asks diligently, but the mystery man simply tinkered "I followed that man unto his death, and when I thought it was over, his disciples spoke about him 40 days after, with some proclaiming the promise to my race in our own native tongue, that the same man who died would actually solve the existence crisis, restore our race to its original state, and would ensure that we would all be forgiven in the same way as the creatures we consumed would be. I believed, and my existence became whole again, and when it happened, I retired from consuming man as sustenance."

"But… that's not the story that I have heard. You guys are supposed to eat us, but then…"

"Child, you are not a slave to your group. You have free will. Use it instead…"

Chloe then noticed the signboard passing behind, and the guy simply stood up, as if alarmed. He then spoke to her, and hurriedly pack his items, dosed the campfire, and said "My child, you have to go back in the train."

"Why?" Chloe asked, but the man simply replied and said "We are approaching a dangerous point in the journey."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Back in the Train and a Big Mistake

Bringing Pacifica and Mabel, the conductor went on, both are with him as he held their hands.

They crossed cabin to cabin, and saw different kinds of kids, to which Mabel just said "Hi.", and Pacifica said Nigh.

As they move on, the conductor just said "I know this is technical, but I need the two of you in this job."

"If it was to drive a train and honk this horn, then I'm in here to take the wheel! Hear me chug a choo-choo and sing the coolest tune, and merry around with snomy zeal!" Mabel loudly exclaimed, but Pacifica just said, out of her own disbelief, "What? You didn't talk about driving a train…"

The conductor replied, with a meekly smile, "It is just like driving a bike…"

* * *

Several cabins back, Dipper holds a flash, rummaging and jumping pass the tracks. Searching for his twin, he braved across the mystery train, being aided by his three new friends, equally worried for their new friend.

"Why do you have to come?" Dipper asks, which Trixie replied "I fear the safety of Pacifica."

"Why do you care so much for that good-for-nothing valley girl stereotype?" Dipper asked, but immediately, Trixie reacted "You don't know that much about her. Just trust me, she does not feel good around bells."

"And you two?" Dipper stares at Tootie and Timmy, which both just replied "Whatever Trixie worry, we worry as well."

"Okay…" Dipper just rolled his eyes. Before turning forward , he observed six eyes among the pens, rummaging in the pocket on Timmy's sweater. He found a blink from one, and he simply stopped, and ask a question to see what it was.

"Timmy, I've been noticing something." the boy asked. "Where did you get those pens on your pockets?"

"Um… the internet?" All three close friends responded. It just raised more suspicions, as he knew something else's in his intuition. Hiding it, he just responded, with a shrug "Fine." To which they accepted.

Hints of disbelief befall on the three close friends, to a degree where they discern suspicion on he other boy's actions.

He turned around and went forwards, and the three just walked, following the kid from Piedmont, California.

* * *

Quickly packing up, and freeing Chloe Carmichael, the homeless man prepared his ski and awaits the sloping skid. He offered Chloe a lift, but she refused, as she was trained to deal with the scenario they are in. She throws something on the roof, and her ski set laid out, and seeing the wonder, the man was amazed.

"That is something new, as you are already ready for anything. Denizens everywhere else will fear your skill, as if you perfected what took centuries for us to learn."

"Huh, such a compliment, I can accept, but I still won't get you off the hook." Chloe replied.

The Denizen just rolled his eyes, and the two prepared for a ski, as the signs 'deepest drop in the world' shows. Suddenly, before they reach the drop, the train went into a halt, mere meters ahead, is the deadly track over the cliff.

"That was new, musth've broken the gearbox." The Denizen responded, but Chloe pointed a mustard gun with a trigger, to which he simply raised his arms.

"A turn around, and I trusted you, and here you tricked me leading me to your lair."

The man gave a chuckle, and then he exploded into laughter, but Chloe dismissed it and just pointed it. She was about to fire, when the man stopped, asking the kid "What should I do to gain your trust?"

"There is nothing, unless I capture you."

"You are a tough kid, I can see." the man replied, but with an eerie tone, he said "You have to see past your belief to see the truth."

* * *

When they reached the Engine room, the conductor, Mabel and Pacifica saw it empty. The conductor yelled "Hello?", which Mabel also followed, with her remark "Hello!"

From the underneath of the box, the two engineers came out, carrying a hand-size broken gear out, which made the two girls curious.

"This is much worse than I thought." The conductor remarked, to which he flipped his phone, and remarked "Great. How long will the repair last?"

"We still have to get the extra gear loaded in the cabin behind, maybe take us an hour, and it will be."

"AN HOUR!" The conductor yelled, and he shoved his smartphone on the face of the engineer.

"We ONLY have 30 minutes left! You know our boss will be mad!"

"Gee, relax, lad, we are just kidd…" but then they felt a thud.

The train began to move forward, and the engineer, the conductor, and Pacifica saw Mabel turn off the brakes. Them staring, the oblivious Mabel ask "What does this do?" as another loud thud causes the train to move forward.

* * *

At the back, Dipper, Trixie, Timmy and Tootie felt the bumped, and the train moving forward. Suddenly, they felt being lifted in the air, and all four of them got scaredfor themselves.

* * *

On the roof, a greater danger persists, where Chloe and the homeless man felt and saw the train plunge to the steep railway. Quickly, Chloe hid her mustard weaponry and prepare to ski, but the man remarked 'Something's not right.' as he do the same.


End file.
